a Policebox in the Forest
by gingerexplosion
Summary: Suddenly you see a familiar shape in the distance. You say to yourself that it can't be true and begin to walk quicker, almost running. No, that can't be! It's just a show right! It feels so surreal when you stop up by the blue policebox.


**A/N: I just got really inspired when I saw this picture on tumblr, where there already was a small oneshot :D**  
**24. media. tumblr .com /tumblr_ m17tguFPbu1qiq0tko1_500. jpg**

**Inspired by: issybird. tumblr. com**

* * *

It is about 11:27 am, when you are thinking about going for a walk in the forest. Your mom is working late again, this time on a Saturday, but you don't really mind anymore since she has been doing that quite often these few days. You walk down the sidewalk in your own thoughts and looks up at the sunny sky, with a hand shadowing for the sharp sunlight. It is a beautiful day, maybe around the 25 degrees celsius - perfect weather for a walk in the forest. You smile when you reach the forest, and feel the dried branches snap and leaf crunch under your feet. The sun is trying to reach the forest floor, but can't because of the big treetops. Birds of all kinds sing happily, as they fly around with their mates.

You walk for a while, sometimes you see a deer or a rabbit and you just stop, looking at the beautiful nature before you. The forest always makes you relax, that's why you walk around here as many times you can. You don't even care about the weather; you just bring an umbrella if it's raining or put on more clothes if it's freezing.

Suddenly you see a familiar shape in the distance. You say to yourself that it can't be true and begin to walk quicker, almost running. _No, that can't be! It's just a show right?_ It feels so surreal when you stop up by the blue policebox. You reach out and touch the wood, caressing it. It looks so sad, how it is standing there, looking like it hasn't been moving in years! The painting is faded, moss invading the bottom of it, a few windows broken and a tree is beginning to grow up along where the door was. But when you touch it, you feel so many feelings go through you. So many feelings you can't describe! Like the policebox is screaming for help! Like it need a hug, because of all it has been through!

Tears begin to slide down your cheeks. It is really here… the TARDIS… but what about the Doctor? You let your forehead rest on the door and give the TARDIS a small hug, before gasping when the door opens with a click that echoes in your head and the forest, which is completely silent now. Like the birds already knew about the TARDIS and sat silent on their branches, happy that someone finally discovered it. You stumble forward and a pair of shoes enters your vision. You slowly look up, seeing slacks next, a jacket over a shirt which is buttoned up a little… and a bowtie…

_It's him… it's really him! The Doctor!_

You quickly cover your mouth with both of your hands, in fear of screaming, eyes widen and tears beginning to stream down your cheeks. Then everything hits you at once…

_It is all real! Everything! Oh my god, it's really him! It's him! The Doctor! It's him! And The cybermen, the angels, the daleks! and Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory and oh my god, Rose! And Jack! Wait, if Jack is real too, then Torchwood also exists…?_ You don't realize that you actually say all those things out loud, but become aware of it when you feel a pair of hands on your shoulders.

"Hey, are you all right? Where do you know all those things from?" say a familiar, confused voice.

You are really crying now and you can't stop the tears or help it when you embrace him. "It's really you! You've saved Earth and everyone so many times! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He just awkwardly hugs you back, not sure what he should do.

You pull away and dry away the tears on your face with your jacket sleeve. "I'm sorry! I-It's just…!" You can't help but smile and laugh a little. You can't explain how important he is to you, how much he inspires you and how many lovely people you had met because of him! You now wonder if this is just a dream, and if you are going to wake up at any moment now, to a normal boring day.

The Doctor just looks curious at you, before grabbing your hand and pulling you inside. Your eyes widen as you look at the bright room, with a big smile plastered on your face. "Oh god! It IS really bigger on the inside!"

He grins like a little child. "I love it when they say that!" he flits about the room, as you stand there, trying to stand straight on your shaking legs. You just stare wide eyed at the bright room before you.

"Now!" he exclaims. "How would you," he points at you, exited. "like to come with me for an adventure?"

It took what it seems for you like an eternity, before you can get the words out. "Yes! Please take me with you!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it ^^ first time for me to write a fanfic in present instead of past tense xD**

**PLEASE R/R**


End file.
